This invention relates generally to the sealing of joints at corners between walls, which may be tiled, and surfaces such as bath tubs surfaces constantly exposed to water and moisture. More specifically, it concerns improvements in sealing devices, for this purpose.
There is a constant need and occasion for installation and repair of bath tubs, requiring the sealing off of corners as referred to. Unless such seals are effective, water will very soon leak and cause damage.
In the past, sealant was applied to and along the joint at the inside, exposed corner; however, such sealant was exposed to wear and weathering, and tended to crack and deteriorate, allowing leakage. Mouldings have been applied to the sealant at the corner, as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,090,588 to Witsell; however, such mouldings did not solve the problem of leakage, since they could separate from contact with the wall and tub surfaces, and from contact with the sealant, due to settling of the bathtub and wear. As a result, water could leak through separation cracks and attack the sealant.